


Time to alter our future

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Garnet could see into the future, but with every cioce people made it altered fate. She never in her wildest dreams could of forsall this.  It all changed when peridot kissed her. Soon after nothing made sense.





	Time to alter our future

**Author's Note:**

> Lets get this out of the way. This is plain bs, OK I don't know what I'm doing. At all enjoy?.

**garnet walked towards the barn, she was sent to supervise peridot much to the  others displeasure.**

"what are you doing?" Garnet asked, as she leaned on a wall of the barn. But when peridot didn't respond it became clear that she was not wanted. 

"You gonna respond?....." once again she didn't  receive an answer.  Peridot  simplely continue to work on cleaning up.

Peridot  felt garnets eyes on her. " What do you want. Can't you see I'm busy fusion" the way she said it was full of  spite . It's clear something was confusing her.

"What is your issue. Is it the fact  I'm a fusion. Because  if it is were going to have problem"   garnet was trying to  figure  out  what  the issue  was. But with peridot it was bound to be difficult.

"It's nothing, I'm simply  trying to understand you."

"Well.. what do you want to  know."  Came a guessing and unsure response.

"It's not what I want to know. It's...." she trials off as she thinks about  garnet. suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder, she whipped around. Garnet eyes locked with her. Peridot  rushed forward And slammed her lips on garnets own.

Garnet  was in shock. As they broke apart tears ran down Peridot's cheeks. Garnet lifted her head up and gave a question that would not be easy to answer 

"What was that about?" Garnet asked  as she was clearly not expecting that.

"I..I should go" as peridot  ran away  she felt more and more tears run down her face. Despite her small form she could move quickly. Soon garnet lost sight of her as she ran into a forest.

She ran till she could  anymore. Instead she dropped  onto her knees tear stained face cradled in her hands she leave crunch behind her.

"Why did I think kissing you was a good idea"  her vioce corse and broken. Garnet unfused.  Ruby and sapphire slowly moved near her.

Sapphires vioce cut through the silence " we didn't mind it we where shocked, but really liked it." She sat on one side  of  her. Ruby on the other. 

Thay sat in silence  for a long time nobody saying enything. Peridot  leaned backwards. And let herself fall onto her back.

"What should  I do?" 


End file.
